Laspo Yorick
Laspo Yorick was a Gnome jester and posed as the tertiary antagonist of Quest for Glory: So You Want to be a Hero. Biography For 30 years he was the court jester to Baron Stefan von Spielburg. He disiked the arrogant Weapon Master and was attached to the Baron's little daughter, Elsa. When she was 9 years old, the Weapon Master refused to train her being a girl, and she ran to Yorick crying. When Baba Yaga cursed the Baron and Elsa, was abducted, Yorick vowed to find her. His quest started 10 years before the arrival of the Hero and he spent 3 years looking for her. When he did find her, she was a child living with the Brigands with no memory of her true self. Unable to lift the enchantment, Yorick provided protection (with the help of Toro) and some kind of moral guidance to Elsa. The Brigand Warlock Yorick became her "Warlock" when her skills and intelligence eventually gained her leadership of the Brigands. He was known simple as "Me". Later he admitted to the Hero that his magic consists of things like sleeping dust. He guarded her office with a maze room and wouldn't allow anyone near her. He apparently frequently visits the Hermit's cave to play card games. Henry the Hermit states that the Warlock is a very friendly and well-humored person, much in contrast to the rest of the Brigands. Yorick received Erasmus's Magic Mirror from Henry, hoping to lift the enchantment from Elsa, but he was unable to, as the Mirror works only against spel cast directly. He kept it in the fortress (the Hero would later find this item pivotal in defeating Baba Yaga). He was present in the raid of Abdulla Doo, who noticed that the Warlock was giggling all the time and that he was apparently a Gnome. Yorick is thrilled to meet the Hero and learn of the Dispel Potion, but makes him pass through his Maze first. After the curse is lifted, he returns to the castle, presumably to become the court jester again. Yorick went on to write a manuscript titled "Grim and Bear It -- The Completely Unauthorized Biography of 'Bear-on' Bernard von Spielburg". Personality and traits Magic has no effect in his room, he is able to negate magic in his room somehow. He uses more magic potions and powders than spells. Titles *Brigand Warlock *The Warlock *The Wizard"The Wizard threw something at us that caused my eyes to be blinded with tears and my nose to be forced to sneeze. I was helpless.""The Wizard was very short, and he giggled most of the time. I couldn't understand what he was saying." *Court Jester *ME Gallery yorickQFG1EGA.png Behind the scenes *In the maze room, the Hero must tell to Yorick that he came to save Elsa. Then he will leave to tell her and prepare the secet exit, leaving the Hero to pass the maze. If not, he will stay there throwing things to the Hero inhibiting him, like scrolls, boots, books, a baby meep. *It is learned through asking Keapon Laffin in the second game that Yorick is a distant cousin of his. *Yorick's first name is given in QFG 2. *His name is a play on the famously misremembered Shakespeare line from Hamlet "A'las poor Yorick' ("Laspo Yorick"), I knew him, Horatio, a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy." It seems the jester from Hamlet provided the inspiration for the jester of Spielburg. *While in the game there is a line from a character that he is not a wizard. In the novel (QFG Authorized Guide) describe him as a wizard several times (though it is clear he was 'posing'). Topics In the EGA version, these are the topics that the character can be asked about: Yorick, jester, Elsa, Toro, enchantment, magic mirror, dispel potion, lordy, brigand warlock, powder, brigand leader, baron, fort, room, doors References Category:males Category:Characters (QFG1EGA) Category:Characters (QFG1VGA) Category:QFG2 Category:gnomes Category:magic users Category:Characters (QFG5) Category:Characters (QFG2) Category:Magicians Category:Wizards Category:Warlocks Category:Brigands